The Edge of Night
by Amber Summers
Summary: Legolas/OC. Thril is Arwen's twin. She and Legolas fall in love. When he goes with the Fellowship, her heart breaks, but she must find them. And she knows how. Rated T because I'm paraniod. Title is from Pippin's song. I'm horrible at summaries, sorry! :3


Slowly, very slowly, Thril-Gadia fixated her saddle on top of her horse. The palomino, christened Ebonia by her mother (Celebrian), shook out her pearly mane in greeting. The horse's piercingly green eyes staring at her intently, as if trying to understand her master's feelings. Thril-Gadia sighed. She did not particularly want to leave her home in Rivendell. She did not want to leave her father, her brothers, or her twin sister. Her mother was already overseas, having been captured and tortured by orcs. Thril-Gadia shuddered at the very thought. She remembered her father and sister panicking and her and her brothers packing up their horses and charging the orc camp. They managed to rescue their mother and several other elves, but all of the captives never got over it. Eventually, they all had to sail across to the West that very year.

"Thril?" Her twin sister Arwen's voice broke Thril-Gadia out of her thoughts and she turned. Arwen was rushing towards her, her dress flowing behind her.

"Arwen?" Thril-Gadia barely had time to open her arms slightly before Arwen rushed into them. She could feel hot drops of Arwen's tears dropping onto her riding outfit. "Arwen, please do not cry! I will be back again, you know that." Arwen looked up, her eyes puffy, but still smiling.

"Ah, I do, but I will miss you so. I knew Father had something planned for you."

"Why would you say that?' said Thril-Gadia, smiling, for she already knew the answer.

"You do not have to choose between immortality and mortality. You are immortal, no matter what. Elladan, Elrohir, and I must choose. So Father must have decided to level us out, so that is why he is sending you away to Lothlorien without me."

"But were you not just there, not…" Thril-Gadia cut off. A figure had just walked through the stable doors. It was Aragorn, the man who had just arrived to be put under their father's protection. His gaze drifted to them and he started.

"Oh! Milady," he said, bowing deeply to Arwen, "I am so sorry. I did not see you. I surely hope I am not interrupting you, am I?"

"No, no, not at all," replied Arwen. His eyes strayed to Thril-Gadia.

"I do not believe we have been introduced yet. My name is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord. My name is Thril-Gadia of Rivendell. But it is such a long name to say, most beings call me Thril or Gadia. I have no preference of which you choose to use, but my family, namely Arwen next to me, calls me Thril."

"So you are Arwen's twin sister? The one I keep hearing about?" Lady Gadia nodded. "Well, it is a pleasure meeting you, Lady… Is Gadia all right?"

"Why, yes of course, Lord Aragorn."

"Then it was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Gadia. If you do not mind me intruding on your privacy, are you going somewhere, milady?"

"Now that you bring it up, yes. I am leaving for the city of Lothlorien to live with my mother's family, who happen to rule over the city itself."

"The city of Lothlorien? Do you mean to say that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are your relatives?"

"Why, yes. Is that a problem?" Lady Gadia rose to her full height, which placed her at 192 centimeters, just two short of being taller than Lady Galadriel, who was the tallest female elf in existence. Aragorn shrunk down just a small bit.

"N-no, milady. I was just expressing interest in the fact."

"Good." Lady Gadia settled down again and Aragorn relaxed.

"If I may ask, how long is the ride to Lothlorien?"

"That is a very good question. Arwen?'

"About a week, as the eagle flies."

"That is a very long trip, milady!"

"It is. Now I will have to pack much more for the trip. I will have to see if poor Ebonia will be able to make the trip." She patted the horse's golden coat.

"Would you like some help gathering supplies?"

"If you would be so kind, I would. Thank you so much, Lord Aragorn!"

When Aragorn and Lady Gadia came back with all of the supplies, they found Arwen waiting for them.

"You might want to consider putting the supplies into bags with seals so they don't fall out while Thril is riding Ebonia," she said wisely.

"Good idea, Lady Arwen," said Aragorn a little too enthusiastically for Lady Gadia's liking. Carefully, Aragorn placed all of the supplies, now in sealed bags, onto the saddle of Ebonia. Carefully, Lady Gadia climbed onto Ebonia with such grace that only an elf could have managed it. Now on her horse, Lady Gadia swung her cloak around her and flicked Ebonia's reins. The palomino horse stared forward and out of the stable.

"Fare thee well!" Lady Gadia heard Lord Aragorn and Arwen call out.

"Fare thee well, friends!" called Lady Gadia and, not after turning and waving on her horse, flicked Ebonia's reins and galloped off into the rising sun towards Lothlorien.


End file.
